Harada Juubei
Juubei Harada (原田 十兵衞, Harada Jūbei) is a member of the Kiryuu Clan. Juubei happens to be the most lazy and unlucky of the Kiryuu Clan, which has led himself as well as the rest of the Kiryuu Clan into certain dangerous situations. Although he seems to be absent minded, he does have a good head on his shoulders, and actually seems to hold leadership over his teammates. Character Outline Appearance What's probably the most known about Juubei's appearance would be his naturally permed silver hairstyle. Juubei puts the blame on his deceased parents for his hairstyle, it seems that his father's naturally spiked hairstyle combined with his mother's naturally wavy hairstyle combined to create Juubei's hair. Due to his hairstyle as well as his control over the water element, he's often compared to fish, or called fish-head. Juubei always seems to be wearing a wave-patterned kimono, in honor of his mother and father. Personality Juubei has a penchant for being lazy. He has been like that for as long as he could remember, which is surprising because both his mother and father were noted as being hard workers. He is not one for first impressions; most of the people he has come to meet were initially turned off by his air of arrogance — he even calls himself Juubei-sama from time to time, and speaks to his fellow clan mates as if he was their superior. He isn't truly like this, deep down he does care for his team and does show such sentiments from time to time. Even though he does not hold any true leadership rights, Yakuza members have come to recognize him as a sort of leader to the Kiryuu Clan when Kiryuu Musashi isn't around. He also is unlucky, even if he likes to gamble; his unluckiness always seems to bring trouble for the Kiryuu Clan. Known Abilities Juubei has been trained under the Umi-no-Mokuzu-ryuu, or the Oceanic Grave Fighting Style. There are two main branches of the said style: the Chuuihou (注意報, lit.'' Storm Warning'') and the Arashi (嵐, lit. Storm). Juubei knows techniques from both branches, even though he was only trained in the Chuuihou arts. To make things simple, the Chuuihou techniques of the Umi-no-Mokuzu style are the more calmer and cautious techniques while the Arashi techniques of the Umi-no-Mokuzu style are the most rapid and damaging, though they take more out of the user as far as Heki goes. Plot Overview History A son was born to the young Yakuza couple Harada Shinnosuke and Sakata Chiharu. Naming their son'' Juubei'', which means ten times in Japanese, they wanted their son to accomplish atleast ten times the amount of their own accomplishments. It probably was this overwhelming expectation of their son that led him to be lazy. Seeing this laziness and wanting to get his slacker son into shape, Shinnosuke agreed to begin Juubei's sword training at the early age of ten. Chiharu, not wanting to expose Juubei to the hardships of the Arashi fighting branch that Shinnosuke used, eventually coaxed Shinnosuke into allowing her to teach Juubei herself, through the Chuuihou techniques of her own. His mother always stressed that sword fighting was an art and should not be performed without a clear mind; she did not want her son to be as reckless as his father. Much to her chagrin, Juubei actually witnessed his father fight from afar several times, and was able to emulate some of his techniques from just seeing them. Chiharu actually caught her son training alone in her husband's style and Juubei's nearly flawless emulation brought the woman to tears. Speechless, Juubei swore never to fight like his father if it meant his mother crying. Kids will be kids, he continued to watch his father's powerful fighting style, and Shinnosuke himself knew Juubei was watching him but did not mind. Three years later, an unknown Yakuza gang plotted to assassinate Kiryuu Musashi. After several failed assassination attempts, both Chiharu and Shinnosuke got suspicious and planned to destroy the attempts at the source. Getting wind of the assailants locations, they readied themselves for war. Before Juubei went to sleep that night, Chiharu gave her usual loving goodbyes to her son, but that night was different, as Shinnosuke told his son that he loved him. Even young Juubei was surprised in hearing that, as he embraced his father in tears before the two departed. Sakata Chiharu and Harada Shinnosuke both later died on that day, now known as Kyuuchi Massacre. Juubei took the news hard, and later tried committing sepukku, the ritualistic suicide of a samurai; Juubei felt alone, and imagined this was his only way of coping with the pain of loss. Kiryuu Musashi stopped Juubei before any major damage was done, and talked the boy through things. Musashi himself apologized for the deaths of Juubei's parents, stating that it was his own fault for the deaths of two of his own most trusted warriors. Juubei knew this was not the case, but due to the Kiryuu King's sincerity, Juubei came to respect the man. Musashi instructed the young thirteen year old that there was still alot to accomplish. The King told Juubei that the boy was Kiryuu's future: once the he manages to perfect the fighting styles of both his parents, he will be one of the strongest Yakuza leaders. With high hopes for the young man, Musashi handed Juubei his parents' swords, stating that the Umi-no-Mokuzu fighting style will live on in him. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry Current Weapons: Sekaihara and Arainami Past Weaponry: Shinai Notable Relationships Kiryuu Clan Kiryuu Musashi: After his parents died, Musashi acted like a parental figure of sorts for Juubei. For everything, Juubei holds the utmost respect for the Kiryuu "King". Juubei is extremely formal when talking to Musashi — Juubei's known to quickly pull a personality change whenever Musashi appears, in respect to his leader. Kiryuu Megumi: Whenever Musashi isn't around, Megumi would be the "voice" of the Kiryuu Royal Family. She is the one who mostly reprimands Juubei for his unluckiness; her father chooses to merely glare unmercifully at the boy. While he's not as ultimately devoted to the Kiryuu "Princess" as he's devoted to her father, Juubei does respect her — he constantly reminds her to bandage up her bountiful chest to prevent wandering eyes, much to her chagrin. Kamikaze Sakuki: The two of them share a brotherly relationship, with Sakuki being treated as the younger of the pair. They act similarly, but Sakuki isn't as radical as his "brother" and is sometimes the voice of reason between the both of them. Juubei respects him deep down, but he'll never admit it that easily to that monkey. Bando Motomi: Juubei jokingly refers to Motomi as the "ojisan" or "old man" of the group. Whenever Motomi happens to be drunk, Juubei actually tries to coax the old man into buying sake for the whole Kiryuu Clan, but knowing Juubei's luck, every time he attempts to do such a thing, Motomi was actually sober. . . Kasui Hideta: Probably the most ''notable relation, Juubei and Hideta are known to quarrel every time they're in seeing distance of each other. They are completely opposite people — even their elemental abilities happen to be opposites. This also caused a rift inbetween him and Irie Miki, whom idolizes Hideta. With ''fire ''and ''water ''in the same clan, one has to wonder if it's fate and if it is their destiny to test out their abilities against each other to the fullest one day? Ishida Clan 'Ishida Yamato: Juubei merely detests Yamato for Yamato's own hatred of the Kiryuu Clan. Since Juubei was born a Kiryuu, he was able to see firsthand the discrimination of the Ishida Clan all his life. Although Juubei does accept that Yamato is a decent fighter, Juubei's own arrogance can not see through Yamato's arrogance. '''Ishida Shiori: The "Princess" of Ishida has never gotten along with Juubei at all and vice-versa. Shiori and Megumi are both constant reminders of his hatred of Princesses. Biggu Fantaku: Biggu is Juubei's over eager #1 fan, whom everyone met during the Bloody Palace arc. The crazed fanatic never stops adoring Juubei ... creepily. But, Biggu does come in handy, for the man actually escorted both Ishida and Kiryuu clans safely from the Bloody Palace when it was at flames. Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits * Juubei loves candy and sweet things. He gladly accepted a large quantity of it from an old woman of Gakukezure Village. * As of Episode 10, Juubei actually has yet to use any water-based techniques in the storyline. * Juubei can actually hear the bouncing sound-effect of breasts; it is not known whether other people can do so as well, but so far Juubei's done such a thing twice, on the case of both Adachi Sayaka and Kiryuu Megumi. * If all else fails, he constantly reminds everyone that his lack of luck is attributed to his hair, which is attributed to his parents. * Juubei hates small animals, and they hate him. Samiki is always ready to claw away at poor Juubei. He has also no qualms with hurting animals, seen as he freely attacks the hordes of monkeys coming at him and his allies within the mines of the Gakukezure Village. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kiryuu Clan Members Category:Humans